Marrik's Revenge
by FireTiger58
Summary: Marrik is fed up with Yami Bakura getting on his nerves. So now Marrik is going to plan the revenge that might lead to one of their deaths.


_                                Marrik's Revenge_

"Bakura!!" Shouted Marrik. "Where did you put my cards?"

"I put them on the table!" Shouted back a very frustrated Bakura.

"Really??" Questioned Marrik. "Well if there on the table then they must be invisible." Bakura looked at his hand, which held Marrik's cards.

"Well I put them there." Said Bakura. Marrik entered the kitchen.

"You're still cleaning?" Asked Marrik.

"Y-E-S B-I-T-C-H." said Bakura.

"It's times like these I wish I knew how to spell." Said Marrik. Bakura stated laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You were so serious." Said Bakura.

"Aren't I usually?" Asked Marrik. Bakura started laughing again. Marrik went up stairs to his bedroom muttering something to himself. Bakura continued laughing and cleaning. Bakura had been cleaning a lot lately. Between Marrik and Bakura they left messes everywhere. It's bad enough having one of them in the house not to mention both.

Bakura and Marrik were best friends and sometimes, make that a lot of times, they fought. They did everything together.

Marrik's room was all black. He had a black bed, a black closet with the same clothes in it, a black radio, a black desk, a black work out machine, and a black bar tender.

"Stupid Bakura who does he thinks he is George Bush?" Said Marrik out loud. "And god who turned up the heat." Marrik ran over to the thermostat turned it off. Marrik was very angry lately. About school and Bakura's oppsesion over cleaning. Marrik used to love it when him and Bakura would fight over dumb things and then do dumb challenges for them.

 "I just want things to be back to normal." Said Marrik as he went over to his bed and sat on it. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Trying to remember the good old times. He fell asleep not long after two minutes.

THE NEXT DAY

It was now a bright summer day. The sun was out and there were no clouds in sight. Marrik got up and shut his eyes cause of the sun.

"Idiotic sun." Said Marrik. He trotted over to the thermostat and turned it up to ninety. "Goodness Ra who turned down the heat." Marrik ran out the door and into the kitchen. He grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket. Half a second later he finished his banana.

"What's the matter with him?" Asked a weird voice.

"You know he has eating disorders." Answered Bakura. Marrik stopped in thin air. He didn't realilize there was a guest in the house.

"Who the Ra is he?" Questioned Marrik.

"Excuse me, but who is Ra?" Asked the guy. Marrik looked at him with an astonished look.

"Ra is a card in a Yu-Gi-Oh game." Said Marrik.

"I'm not Ra and I know a lot of things." Said the guy. Marrik looked at the guy with another astonished look.

"Ra don't you know anything?" Asked Marrik.

"There you go mentioning Ra again." Said the guy.

"I'm can't take any more of this." Said Marrik and he grabbed another banana out of the fruit basket and headed up the stairs to his room muttering something that sounded like "Ra he is clueless."

"I think he has more than eating disorders." Said the guy.

"What can I say he has a lot of problems." Said Bakura.

"That guy is really dumb and I think I might send him to the shadow realm." Said Marrik when he reached his room. "Ra who turned up the heat?" Marrik said this every time he entered the room. Either Ra who turned up the heat or Ra who turned down the heat.

"Stupid Bakura sayin I got eating disorders. I ani't got no such thing!" Shouted Marrik at the wall. "I'm gonna send every mortal to the shadow realm." Marrik laughed at that. If he had his way every mortal would be in the shadow realm. He turned on his radio that was next to his thermostat. He looked out the window.

The sun was bright and kids ran along the street. Some where in pools, riding bike, talking to friends, selling lemonade, or sitting in a good apple tree and reading while eating apples. This made Marrik remember the bad things that happened to him when he was a young kid.

He remembered Odeon trying to save him and protect him from his father. He remembered Isis allowing her and him to go outside when they weren't suppose to, and Odeon assuring that he would cover for them. He remembered the TV and the motorcycle inside it and Shady telling them to run back home. Him seeing Odeon on the ground hurt and his father wanting to get rid of Odeon cause their disobedience. He remembered his Yami taking over him and his Yami taking the millennium rod when it wasn't time for him to have it. His Yami sending his father to the shadow realm. Him turning back to himself and Odeon protecting him for the stranger whose name was Sadie, but he didn't know that at the time. Then he remembered the good times. Feeling the hot sun for once with Isis, playing Egyptian soccer with Odeon and him making a reef of flowers for his big sister. He remembered all the Egyptian scriptures he read. The picture of the motorcycle he took from a book that wasn't his, which he still had the picture. Marrik shook his head to stop the images.

"There's just one thing different from then and now." Said Marrik. "I'm not that little kid anymore." He looked at his alarm clock. It read one o'clock in the morning. Marrik moaned and went over to his bed. He didn't want to go to sleep, but once he laid down on his bed he did.

The Next day

It was another hot day in Two Mills. The house of Bakura's and Marrik's was filled with the smell of bacon and pancakes. Bakura was baking breakfast. Bakura has been cleaning the house and making breakfast a lot more now.

"You made breakfast again." Said Marrik entering the kitchen.

"Well, your not gonna do it." Said Bakura.

"I can make my own breakfast you know." Said Marrik.

"Fine." Said Bakura and he left the house.

"Stupid Bakura. He gets mad at the weirdest things." Said Marik. Even though he told Bakura he could make his own breakfast, deep down Marik knew that even if he did, it wouldn't taste as good as Bakura's. So he just started eating it.


End file.
